


alive, awake, alert, enthusiastic

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [10]
Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Chiyo is so cute when she gets needy for you.
Relationships: Mihama Chiyo/Reader
Series: MoreLoliSho March [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 3





	alive, awake, alert, enthusiastic

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from a warm up song we did when I was in choir idk why it popped into my head but we rolling with it

Chiyo is so cute when she gets needy for you, and you love the way she brightens when you enter the room, making it obvious what she has been waiting for. The young prodigy is about as cute as can be, and you consider yourself lucky that she is so infatuated with you, that she wants you just as badly as you want her. Despite her young age, she knows quite a bit, a benefit to being put in grades much higher than her age would normally indicate, and despite all of that, she still has an air of innocence about her, still showing some signs of being her actual age.

In that sense, you suppose your relationship is more than she should be able to handle, and that is the reason you two do not tell anyone about it. However, you find it hard to believe that you could possibly be doing anything wrong when you are with her, because she is always so enthusiastic about everything that you want to do, and often, she is the one coming up with those ideas. Often, she is the one so excited to be able to spend time with you, and have her fun with you.

Perhaps you have awakened a bit of an appetite in the girl, but as long as you are able to satisfy that, you do not think it is that much of a problem. No matter what, you are just happy to have Chiyo all to yourself, and she seems just as happy to be yours. So when you enter the room and she brightens, bounding up to you, you know exactly what she needs, and you are more than willing to give it to her.

“You must have missed me,” you say, and she nods.

“I did! I really missed you, and I really want…I really want you!” She blushes a bit as she says it, but her desire is always so great that she can’t be entirely shy about it, always needing to come right out and tell you what she needs. She is just too cute for her own good, and you give her a pat, rubbing her head and making her beam that much more, so excited and so needy. You are not going to keep her waiting any longer.

“Well, if that’s the case, then let’s get you out of those clothes,” you reply. It takes her no time at all to undress, and you undress as well, already achingly hard for her. You are often amazed at just how much she can turn you on, proving that she really is everything that you have ever needed. The precocious child is eager to get in your lap as you sit back, so that you can put a hand between her legs, and one on her flat chest.

Her nipples have already started to become sensitive, and you begin stroking and pinching at one of them, while you use the hand between her legs to start fingering her gently. Chiyo is already so wet for you, and you know that it will not be long before she is ready for what she really wants. You need her so badly that you are not sure how long you will be able to wait, and you make sure to do your best to get her ready for you, until she is writhing in your arms, crying out as you skillfully finger her and tease at one of her nipples.

By now, you know exactly what she needs, and so, it is not so hard for you to get her excited for you, and she was already turned on, already needy for you, even before you got back to her. So when you ask her if she is ready, she cries out, “Yes, please! I need you now!”

Shifting your position, you move her onto your cock, and slowly start to pull her down onto it, holding her slender body steady for as long as it will take to fit yourself inside of her. No matter how badly she needs you, and no matter how badly you need her, you still take your time with this part, not wanting to put her beyond what she can handle. Slowly, you push into her, until you have finally pulled her all the way onto your lap, holding her there and letting her get used to the feeling of fullness.

“Let me know as soon as you want more,” you murmur to her, and she lets out a whimper.

“I’m ready,” she replies, her voice breathless. “I’m ready now…”

“Are you? Good girl,” you say, before you start to jerk your hips up into her. Chiyo lets out a sharp cry of pure pleasure, proving that she really was ready for this, and in no time, you are lost in it, thrusting up into her at a hectic pace, while she screams out for you. One of your hands is on her hips, but you shift one up to her chest so that you can start playing with one of her nipples again, and she cries out even more at that, trembling in your grasp, rendered completely helpless in the face of all of this pleasure.

You can keep this up for as long as she needs, fucking her as fast as she wants, and rolling her nipple between your fingertips, until she is completely overcome by all of this ecstasy, and she comes hard for you, her voice breaking as she calls out. With Chiyo trembling on your lap, tensing and pulsing around you, you give just a few more weak thrusts before you are right there with her, moaning for her as you join her, sharing in your climax.

All the while, you hold tight to her, keeping her close, and you hold her as you both relax into the afterglow, taking your time to bask in all of this pleasure. It will probably not be long before she wants more, but as always, you will be more than willing to give it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
